


One Last go

by Female_Death



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Dream 'pays' for his crimes, Dream put on trial, Dream was hunted down, Gen, No Beta, Takes place after L'Manberg is blown up again, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: After blowing up L'manberg again and making sure that nothing will ever grow there again, Dream is found and brought to stand trial for his crimes. Friends have turned their backs on him. He doesn't seem to have anyone who can save him or who are willing to risk their life. Dream will not hang his head and just die, he will places the seed of uneasiness among those who are looking to kill him. There is always a traitor out there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	One Last go

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the stream today ( Jan 6 / 2021 ) and thought about what is going to happen. They are going to hunt Dream down an kill him for sure. So this idea popped into the my head and I just needed to write it, so please enjoy.

Dream knelt between Tommy who was decked out in full enchanted armor with a loaded crossbow aimed at him. Tubbo who was also geared fully reading from a book. Quackity stood two steps behind him with an axe sitting ready for any attacks that may appear. He shifted his chained hands that were behind him. He had no armor or items on him, those had been taken the moment he had been found. He had only asked one thing. To keep him mask on when they finally killed him. They laughed but granted him this one last request.

He looks out over the crowd that has gathered before the make shift stage set up where the L'Manberg tree once stood. Before him stood people in varying degrees of armor. Some had nothing more then boots, well others were fully armored. Some had weapons hanging on their hips or backs.

Dream knew almost everyone here was happy he was being killed. Few called them his friend, and fewer were his allies. His eyes land on Sapnap who looks away with some guilt in his eyes.

'  
Dream moves items around from chest to chest going through what he needs to bring and what he should left behind. He knows he should have left hours ago but he still held out some hope that his best friends would join him even after what he did. George had not even been around when he turned L'Manberg into a smoldering crater but did yell at him when he saw what was left. Sapnap had fought against him and even tried to stop him. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he should at least say one more good bye before he left.

Being in his secret house that no one but his closest friends knew of gave him a false sense of security. He reacted slowly when the sound of a door opening sounded followed by the sound of breaking glass. Spinning around axe drawn he spied Sapnap, George and Punz. Sapnap had a bottle in one hand the other empty. Dream guess it had been filled with the now slash potion that was broken on the ground. His eyes flicker to what is left of the fluid and guessed it to be weakness.

“Dream!” George steps forward sword drawn and pointing at him. “We have come here to bring you in.” There is a cold look in his eyes. He had not forgiven Dream for stripping him of his crown and acting so cold towards him.

Sapnap switches the bottle to him main hand. “We are ending this now. After what you did you have to answer for your crimes.” Bottle ready if needed to slow Dream down if he made a move.

Dream's eyes flicker between the two judging if even with weakness he could take on the two before him. But the movement past the two makes him pause in his thoughts. Punz was as geared and supplied as Dream was and would make this battle unwinnable. “Why?” He asks instead of lowering his weapon.

George is the one to answer. “You blew up L'Manberg! You made it a point to leave nothing standing. You went almost to bed rock.” There was pain in his voice as he waved his shielded arm around, sword never moving. “How dare you even ask 'why'!” He snarls.

Dream drops his axe a little trying to fight the weakness slowly eating way at him. “It's not like I did it on my own.” He laughs trying to spread some of the blame that has been placed on him.

“Don't think we have forgotten about TechnoBlade or Philza.” Sapnap snaps. “But they are no longer welcome in L'Manberg or the Greater SMP. They didn't have a responsibility to show what leadership should be.” Sapnap starts to pace a little but never removes his eyes from Dream. “They spawned Withers. Yes, but Withers can be handled and killed. Dealt with them last time. You used so much TnT.” He stops to point at Dream and glares. “Nothing is ever going to grow again in L'Manberg. Nothing can be built ever again there, and that is your fault. You used tactics you outlawed!”

Punz stepped forward and placed a hand on Sapnap's shoulder to try to calm him. “Dream. You went against your own word. No griefing. No TnT duplication.” He sighs before shaking your head. “You have gone too far this time and we are here to bring you to justice.”

Dream snorts and narrows his eyes behind his mask. “You think you are going to be enough to kill me? Even with weakness and what ever else you have.” He lifts his axe again.

Sapnap is quick to show him what else he has. Another potion is smashed at Dream's feet. “We are not going to kill you here. That is going to be for Tubbo and the citizens of L'Manberg to do.”

Dream feels himself slow from the effects of the splash potion and curses well stepping back. But his mind is already working on how he can use this. He doesn't get much time as George is stepping forward and swinging at him. He barely has time to summon his shield and block the hit. With weakness and slowness all he could do was defend and think.

Punz stays where he is at the door guarding it. Sapnap switches out for two more potions one sickly green well the other looked a dull gray.

Dream doesn't even swing back. He knows they are not going to kill him, so maybe he can use this to his advantage. “Wait!” He cries out after this shield is knocked to the side. “I give up!” His eyes dart around the room looking for anything he can use. George does pause in his attack. His sword ready to strike if needed.

Sapnap gentle shakes one of his potion eyeing Dream. “Weapons down then, shield too.”

Dream nods and lets his axe slip from his grip that he was barely holding anyways. He uses clumsy fingers to remove his shield and drop it as well. Punz is quick to move over and pick up the items putting them into his ender chest out of reach of Dream.

“Armor off as well.” George commands. 

Dream hesitates for a moment looking at each of them before handing off his armor to Punz. He hates how it feel without the protection this armor gives him. But his weaken body is relieved not to be carrying that extra weight.

Punz stores the items and looks over Dream for a long moment. “Put all your other items into one of those chests.” He points to the chest lining the wall. “Everything other then food.” Dream shoots him a glare before opening the chest and putting all his items away. Golden apples are a food item so why would he store them. Punz seems to caught on and sighs. “Golden apples and god apples as well. You can have steak and nothing else.”

Dream dips his head and empties the last of his items into the chest just keeping a stack of steak. Punz checks the chest to make sure everything is there and nods to the other two. Now with Dream unarmed and without armor they can relax.

“Dream you are coming with us to stand trial for the destruction of L'Manberg.” George motions for Dream to step towards the door.

“Oh good I get a trial.” Dream teases as he moves past George.

“No, you are just going to hear the judgment. Your trial was over long ago. This is what should have happened before you went to far. There is no exile or bargaining your way out of this.”

'

Dream had been lead back to the crater he made in the land. L'Manberg wanted to have a public execution. To show everyone the tyrant had been taken down and was to be killed. This was where he was going to die.

Moving on from Sapnap he looked at George who's face had softened from before. George was starting to have second thoughts about letting his friend be killed. But he had been one of the people to bring Dream in. He had to stand by what he choose to do. George dropped his eyes a little.

Tubbo was talking beside Dream, but Dream was not listening. His mind was buzzing with how everything was going to end. He knew what his crimes were and didn't feel bad about doing any of them. He abused his power he had and never looked back.

Masked eyes swiping over the crowd realized a few members of the SMP were missing, Lifting his head a little he scans the few building around and spots Technoblade perched on top of one. Techno's crimson eyes lock onto his masked ones. He is to far away to help and with Quackity on high alert he wouldn't be able to get close enough fast enough. One hit from Quackity's axe or Tommy's crossbow would end the weakened Dream. Plus everyone would jump him at once taking down the Blood God before he could do much. Dream knew the Blood God would not be staying for long, it would be to much of a risk.

Techno offers a wave before getting up and disappearing from view. Dream drops his eyes back down to stare at the stage he is kneeling on. The background noise of Tubbo's voice get louder as Dream realizes the President is saying his name trying to get his attention. Dream lifts his head. “Hmm? You were saying something?”

Tubbo glares down at him and repeats himself. “I said, you have no one left to save you Dream. We know where Techno is.” Dream's eyes flicker to the empty building. “We have someone keeping track of him. We know he has come to watch you die and has left. Your friends no longer stand beside you, they have seen what a tyrant you are. This is where you die, well with leave your body in the crater you made.”

Dream makes a sound and laughs. “You are so sure of yourself. You really think this is how it is all going to end?” He looks up at Tubbo and laughs again.

Tommy snaps from his other side. “Look around you idiot! It is over you have lost and this is where you die. There is no coming back from this. This is no finding some way to weasel your way out. It ends here and now.” He growls moving the crossbow closer. “It's over bitch.”

Tubbo holds up his hand not holding the book to stop Tommy. “Do you have any last words Dream?” 

Dream blinks a few times before letting a smirk cross his face. “I do have a few things to say.” He clears his throat and calms himself. “First is this is not going to fix anything. You think this is how I will die?” A bitter laugh. “You are underestimating me.”

Tommy twitches and growls. “Shut up! You are just trying to buy time no one is saving you and you can't save yourself.”

Dream takes another breath his time it is a little shaky. “Second, you have some traitors among you.”

Quackity is the one to speak up this time. “Bull shit! You tried this before Dream!” He tightens his grip on his axe. “Everyone has seen what a tyrant you are and has turned their back on you. There is no traitor here.” Quackity looks at Tubbo. “Let us just end it here. Why are we drawing this out?”

Tubbo nods. “Good bye Dream.”

Dream swallows before opening his mouth again. “Last thing.” His voice wavers for a moment before he takes another breath cursing himself for showing any sign of weakness. A smile crosses his face slowly as he sings. “Bye L'Manberg. Bye L'Manberg” He draws out the last bit.

Tommy huffs and carefully aims. “Shut up you green bastard.” He pulls the trigger for the killing shot.

~

Dream feels himself get teleported and yelps when he hits the ground. The snow breaks his fall and chills him to the bone. He is only wearing his green hoodie and jeans, nothing warm enough to switch from the warm air of L'Manberg to the cold are of Techno's base. It doesn't help that he landed face down and wants to scream into the snow past his mask.

Techno laughs for a lot longer then he should before breaking the chains on Dream and grinning down at him. “You owe me a lot for saving your hide.” He can't help but laugh some more with Dream glaring at him. The Blood God is enjoying seeing Dream suffer.

Dream rolls over and rubs at his sore wrists. “Honestly thought you were just going to let them kill me.” He shivers a little and looks up at the sky thankful to be alive to see it. 

Techno smirks and offers a hand to Dream helping him up. “Thought about it, Then I would be the most powerful being here. But then where I would get more clout from?” He is joking but wants to lift the mood a little.

Dream glances over at the stasis chamber Techno had just used to save him. “You really waited until the last moment.” He runs a hand over the glass.

“Turns out it takes a few ticks for the chamber to activate. Sorry about that.” Techno responds eyeing the chamber himself. Philza was the one to make the chamber and told Techno how it worked.

Dream fiddles with his mask nervously for a moment. “You know they are going to come here looking for me.” He lets his voice drop glancing around to make sure they are alone.

Techno hums in agreement. “That is why you are not staying.” He pushes a bundle of items into Dream's hands. “The sooner you leave the better it will be for both of us.” Techno looks in the direction of his nether portal. “Someone was kind enough to drop that off and leave a note saying I got to keep it all if you died. Was a hard choose, but I did steal some god apples as payment.”

Dream glances down at the bundles and laughs. “That is a fair trade.” Dream puts on his armor and arranges everything he needs. “Good bye Techno.” He has god apples and gold apples. A few potions that have different effects. A brewing stand and some blaze powder. Two stacks of ender pearls and his riptide trident. All of his items are there minus a few god apples.

Techno turns to watch Dream for a moment. “Good bye Dream.” He offers a sad smile. “Was fun destroying a nation with you. Can't think of how you will out do yourself next time.”

With a laugh Dream ender pearls away leaving no foot prints to be tracked. He glances back once to see Philza entering view. He knows the others will turn up soon and Techno and Philza have some preparing to do. He knows both will cover his presence of being there. He had the head start he needs and he is not going to loss it. He had a chest hidden in the woods with the extra items he needs. His heart feels heavy as he leaves behind his life and friends, but he thinks with some time it might smooth over. With some time he might think up something bigger he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, If you enjoyed make sure to leave a comment and a Kudo to let me know.
> 
> I have tried my hand at a few other Minecraft Fics so please check those out as well.


End file.
